Close Your Eyes
by Angelvicki
Summary: Logan and Veronica have a talk about the future. Set 3 years in the future. Fist Veronica Mars story.
1. Close Your Eyes

"I love you." Veronica said as she walked into Logan's house.

"I love you, too. You know that." Logan said as he gave her a kiss.

"I know and I also know I will always love you. I'll remember everything we had together." Veronica gives him a knowing look. "Our love is epic.'

"Spanning years and continents; lives ruined, blood shed; epic."

"Yes, that's true, and I believe in that love." Veronica said as she gives Logan a sad look.

"But I don't know if our relationship will be able to stand up to all of that." She says as she turns away from him so he can't see the tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Logan asks as he turns her around to see her face. "You don't think we can last? Ate you breaking up with me again? I don't know how many times I can go through this with you?" Logan said franticly.

"Relax," Veronica said as she put her arms around his neck. "I'm not breaking up with you."

"Good. I don't want to be apart from you." Logan said as he kisses her sweetly.

"What I'm trying to say is that…" Veronica lowers her arms form around Logan's neck. "Well, people change…" She turns to walk away. "Things change, I think it is time we grow up. We can't act like kids forever."

"What are you saying? I am growing up. I have my own place, plus we're graduation in two weeks." Logan said.

"That's what I'm saying; we're graduating. What are we going to do after graduation?"

"Well, you are going to get a good job, and I'll surf all day till you get home," Logan said with his usual smirk.

Veronica was not pleased with this response. She looked like she was going to bite off his head at any moment.

"See that's what I mean. All you want to do is play around, not take responsibility for anything. We need a plan for our lives together."

"Veronica, I don't understand why you're freaking about this now. Everything was fine last week. What happened?"

Veronica was getting irritated now. "I found out something life changing, and I know I need help to get through it." Veronica said no longer able to hold back her tears.

"Veronica you know I'll help you with anything. All you have to do is let me." Logan said as he held her close to calm her down.

"I really want you to help me." Veronica said in-between her tears.

"Alright, I was going to wait until graduation, but now seems like the perfect time."

Logan releases Veronica and leaves the room.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Veronica asked as Logan comes back into the room.

Before he answers he kisses Veronica passionately.

"I have known you since we were 12, and I've loved you from that moment; even if I didn't always understand it. I know that you need someone you can trust and I want that person to be me for the rest of our life. Close you eyes."

As Veronica closes her eyes he kisses her again and then bends down on one knee.

"OK open your eyes."

Veronica gasps; there tight in front of her is a beautiful 2 ct. diamond set in platinum.

"Will you marry me?" Logan asked hopefully.

"Oh…My…God… You've been planning this? Is this why my dad keeps looking at me all misty eyes? Did you ask him for permission?" Veronica rambled excitedly.

"Yes, I did ask your dad first. I wanted to make sure he was ok with it. All he asked was that I wait till we graduate." Logan replied with a big smile.

"When did you ask him?"

"Last Christmas."

"Wow."

"You still didn't answer."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that part."

Veronica kissed him.

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" Veronica screamed.


	2. Breath

"I guess it's my turn to say something," Veronica said.

"You don't have to say anything else. I got what I wanted." Logan said with a big smile.

"And I want you too." Veronica said as she kissed him. "But I there is something I have wanted to tell you. I was just waiting for the right time."

"Is it the right time now?" Logan asked.

"Yes, I think it is the perfect time." Veronica said smiling. "Let's sit down."

Veronica led Logan to the couch and sat down.

"OK Veronica we're sitting. Now what do you want to tell me."

"What I have to tell you is, what I believe to be, good news. I hope you do too."

"I know you have good judgment. So, whatever it is has to be great news."

"Ok, well I guess I should just tell you. You seem like you will like this news, but I don't really know; we've never talked about it, so this is just a big surprise." Veronica babbled.

"Veronica you're babbling. Just tell me," Logan said sweetly.

"OK," Veronica took a big breath. "I'm pregnant."

Logan just stared at her not breathing.

"Logan breath; see I knew you were going to do something like this. That's…" Logan cut her off by kissing her.

"I told you it was great news. A little bit of a surprise, but a good surprise.

Veronica you could have told me when you first found out. What were you scared of? That I would run away or tell you to get rid of it?" Logan asked.

"I didn't know what you would think. We've never really discussed it."

"Veronica, I love you. I just asked you to be my wife and now you're going to have my baby. There is nothing that can spoil this moment." Logan went to kiss Veronica but she jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

"Well except that," Logan said as he walked to the bathroom to help her.


End file.
